


I Hate Magic

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four quick ficlets that spell out an unfortunate adventure for the men</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Magic

The cherry of a cigarette was the only thing illuminating the face of the paranormal trouble magnet. As soon as Batman took his features in, a scowl lit the Dark Knight's face.

"I told you to stay out of Gotham."

"I seem to have a problem with orders, especially from grown men in Halloween costumes." He walked forward, pointing as Batman shone his own light on the scene, showing the intricate symbols on the alleyway. "Looks like they wanted your attention anyway."

"Why are you here?" Batman growled.

"Zee said you needed me," the impudent man said. "Looks like Etrigan's slipped the leash. That makes both our mutual interests involved in this case, Batty Boy." The completely snide tones made Batman bristle more than the pejorative name.

"Don't mention that to me, again, and keep up!"

* * *

Jason Blood knew it had been a Very Bad Thing when both John Constantine and Batman showed up to 'help' him deal with the Olympian problem. It was reinforced by Etrigan's cessation of attempts to take control, as the Demon sat back to watch the train wreck in progress.

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather shag that bloke there," John scoffingly said, cigarette rising to his lips as he cast a disdainful thumb in Batman's direction.

"John!" Jason pleaded across the room as Aphrodite got an intense look on her face.

"Not good," Batman muttered, just before the spell hit.

* * *

The immortal shifted, very slowly, trying to ease the circulation back into the arm under the Brit's head. John, customary to his nature, grumbled but moved, rolling to rest his head on Jason's chest.

One problem down; getting their other bedmate to shift would require finesse. The last thing Jason Blood wanted to do was wake Bruce. The man slept so rarely, and Jason was pretty sure the Gotham Prince was going to have a rough reaction.

It was never a good thing to piss off the goddess of desire, but in this case, Jason was willing to endure Etrigan's mocking laughter, to have had both modern lovers at once.

* * *

Etrigan's laughter just could not be contained. Jason did look abashed at the slip, but it just made John growl and retreat further into shadows, the cherry of his cigarette limning his features.

"So, Dite's spell had a small complication. Surely we can…work around this."

"Small, Jason? For nine fuckin' months, I'm bloody well useless."

Jason made a small noise, suddenly realizing something. "John…it's likely not mine."

"And don't I just know it," John growled. "Bloody, brooding, batty Yank…."

"He should know."

That got a derisive bark of laughter. "Sure thing, old chum…I'll have the bloody thing, wrap it up in black and put a bat shaped bow on it for delivery to him."

"No need to be quite so vicious, John."

"You handle it, then. Talking to him gives me a bloody migraine."


End file.
